Steven Universe: Más allá de los sueños
by TeamROS
Summary: Connie ha muerto de la manera más trágica. Pero muy pronto descubre que la muerte no es el final, y tras la vida nos espera un paraíso no terrenal. Pero el infierno también existe... ¿Podrá Connie rescatar a su amado Steven del sufrimiento y la tortura infinita?
1. El último día de mi vida

**STEVEN UNIVERSE: MÁS ALLÁ DE LOS SUEÑOS**

_Nota preliminar:_

_Jamás pensé en escribir esta historia. Pero las discusiones con las amistades y las novelas de Richard Matheson pueden producir efectos muy curiosos en mí. _

_Esta historia es continuación de mi one-shot titulado: "Tuya para la eternidad", el cual se haya en mi colección de one-shots e historias cortas. Aquí utilicé una versión modificada de esta historia para introducir la trama de este fanfic. __Escribí el one-shot tres meses antes de saber que Steven podía revivir a alguien con sus lágrimas. De cualquier modo, si tomo eso en cuenta ahora, este relato no sería posible. Así que en este universo, Steven no posee el poder de revivir a nadie. _

_La historia se basa en la novela de Richard Matheson: "What dreams may come", y en la película del mismo nombre, interpretada por Robin Williams y Anabella Sciorra. Por supuesto, su adaptación al universo de Steven Universe sí es completamente mía._

_Por último, deseo advertir que en esta historia contaré con el apoyo de mi gran amigo Octware, con el cual comenzaré a escribir de manera conjunta a partir del capítulo 9. Partes de esta historia han sido publicadas en Wattpad, en los perfiles rlc2001halt y TLH_77. Actualmente (julio de 2019), ni los perfiles ni la historia existen en esa plataforma._

_Esperamos que sea de su agrado. _

_rlc2001halt._

_Octware._

* * *

**1\. El último día**

Connie Maheswaran no sabía que aquel sería el último día de su vida.

Su muerte fue tan inesperada y brutal como el ataque de las rubíes. Las atacantes llegaron en el momento menos oportuno.

Connie había ido con sus padres al templo de las Gemas de Cristal, y ella se iba a quedar allí toda la noche. Habían hecho planes con Steven, y solo salieron un momento para llevar a los señores Maheswaran al automóvil.

La nave aterrizó casi sin ruido, y por eso no se dieron cuenta de nada, hasta que escucharon el grito de guerra de las rubíes. Pero no eran solamente las cinco que ellos conocían: las acompañaba un pequeño ejército que se fusionó en tres rubíes gigantes antes del ataque. Y había otras gemas, de una clase que ellos nunca habían visto.

Era imposible huir. Tan pronto como los vio, Steven hizo una burbuja para proteger a Connie y a sus padres. Pero las rubíes atacaron coordinadamente y lograron romperla. Steven retrocedió con su escudo y le gritó a Connie:

\- ¡Llévate a tus padres! ¡Huye de aquí!

Steven les cubrió la retirada, pero pronto se vio abrumado por los enemigos. Afortunadamente, las Gemas de Cristal llegaron y la batalla se equilibró. Entonces atacaron las otras gemas, lanzando rayos blancos parecidos a descargas eléctricas.

Connie había logrado poner a sus padres a cubierto tras unas rocas, y contempló angustiada que las atacantes ganaban terreno otra vez. Su espada estaba en el templo, pero no había tiempo de ir por ella. De todas maneras, se escapó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia la batalla.

\- ¡Connie! ¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa aquí! –le gritó su padre.

\- ¡Steven me necesita! ¡Aquí estarán a salvo!–respondió sin dejar de correr.

\- _Nos fusionaremos, y podremos luchar con ventaja -_pensó.

Pero nunca logró hacerlo. Las rubíes pequeñas la vieron llegar y la atacaron. Connie luchó cuerpo a cuerpo hasta donde le fue posible. Aunque estaba bien entrenada, el calor de las rubíes quemaba su piel. Golpearlas le producía heridas y ampollas, y ni siquiera podía sujetarlas con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlas.

Herida y cansada, se las arregló para llegar muy cerca de Steven. Él peleaba con determinación, apartando a las rubíes con golpes de escudo y haciendo retroceder a las gemas desconocidas. Pero su retaguardia estaba descubierta, y Connie reparó en que una de las gemas desconocidas estaba a punto de atacar a Steven.

\- ¡Cuidado, Steven! –gritó, y corrió para utilizar su cuerpo como escudo.

El rayo la golpeó de lleno. Connie sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían a la vez. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de sentir dolor antes de comenzar a desvanecerse.

Al oír el grito de Connie, Steven volteó. La vio caer, y todavía consiguió ver que ella volteaba para mirarlo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

\- ¡Conniiieeee! ¡Noooo! – Grito Steven, y trató de correr hacia ella. Pero el enemigo no cejaba en su ataque y le impedía abrirse paso. Se puso tan furioso que comenzó a golpear y lanzar escudos con toda su fuerza. Su burbuja se transformó en un erizo de púas afiladas, y lastimaba a sus enemigos de tal forma que tenían que volver a sus gemas.

Cuando logró llegar junto a Connie, la tomó inmediatamente entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba completamente laxo, exangüe.

\- ¡Connie, por favor! ¡No te mueras! –Grito Steven, desesperado.

Siguiendo un súbito impulso, la besó en la boca. Fue la primera y la única vez que sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Inmediatamente, las múltiples heridas de Connie se cerraron.

Pero sus poderes no fueron suficientes para resucitarla. Y la Dra. Maheswaran tampoco pudo hacer nada por su hija.

* * *

\- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué todo se ve tan borroso?_ -pensó Connie, intentando enfocar la mirada. Las cosas se veían como si estuvieran detrás de una cortina de agua.

A lo lejos distinguió a su madre, llorando desesperadamente. Varios de sus compañeros del hospital intentaban consolarla. Su padre lloraba también, abrazado a un féretro blanco. El féretro estaba tapado y no podía distinguir a la persona que estaba dentro de él.

\- _Esto es... ¿Un funeral? Pero... ¿de quién?_

Nunca se había sentido tan desorientada. Comenzó a sentir mucho miedo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Escuchó una voz familiar y volteó para ver. Le pareció reconocer la silueta del señor Universe. El pobre hombre se vía tan preocupado y triste. Volteaba alternativamente hacia la salida, y hacia los padres de Connie.

\- ¡Señor Universe! -gritó Connie -. ¿Donde está Steven?

Entonces, Connie escuchó la voz sonar a su costado.

\- _Ellos ya no pueden oírte, pequeña._

La niña se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz. Respondió con miedo y cautela.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- _Pronto lo sabrás, linda. Creo que todavía no puedes verme, ¿verdad?_

\- No. ¿Usted puede decirme qué está pasando?

\- _Moriste, corazón. Estás despidiéndote del mundo de los vivos._


	2. ¡Aún estoy aquí!

**2.- ¡Aún estoy aquí!**

\- ¿Estás aquí de nuevo? Me pareció escuchar tu voz.

\- _No te preocupes, pequeña. Aquí estoy. ¿Hay alguna razón para que hayas venido aquí?_

\- Es... Mi casa. Mis cosas. Quiero ver a mis padres. Me gustaría que supieran que estoy bien... Que sigo existiendo de alguna manera.

\- _No les serviría de nada. En el mundo de los vivos, siempre hay gente que cree en estas cosas. Pero falta, y siempre les faltará una prueba contundente. Estamos en otro plano de existencia, mi niña._

\- Entonces, ¿por qué todavía puedo verlos? Todo está borroso, pero...

\- _Es porque todavía no lo aceptas del todo. Te estás resistiendo a hacer el viaje final._

\- Es que... ¡No quiero irme! ¿Por qué? Todavía no estaba lista. Y verlos llorar me hace sentir tan triste...

Atravesando paredes y puertas Connie entró por todas las habitaciones. Sus padres estaban tan acongojados, que toda la casa mostraba señales de descuido. Sólo su habitación estaba intacta, con una muy fina película de polvo cubriendo los estantes y los libros.

Contempló sus libros, sus cosas. Todo estaba bien dispuesto y ordenado. Era como si todos aquellos objetos que habían sido suyos la esperaran, y pudieran hacerlo mientras el mundo existiera.

Escuchó un gemido ahogado, y en unos instantes estuvo en el umbral de la habitación de sus padres. El espectáculo era desolador. Su madre lloraba, ocultando su rostro entre los brazos de su padre. El señor Maheswaran lloraba también, y abrazaba a su esposa con fuerza; recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

No pudo resistirlo. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo mucho que sus padres la amaban, y verlos tan tristes le destrozaba el corazón. Corrió inmediatamente para abrazarlos, y tuvo la sensación de que, de alguna manera, la materia viva de sus padres le llenaba los brazos. Pero ellos solamente se sobresaltaron, y quedaron sumamente desconcertados.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mi alma todavía está con ustedes! ¡Todavía los amo! -gritó Connie desesperada.

Pero Priyanka y Doug no dieron señales de comprender o sentir su presencia. Se abrazaron todavía más fuertemente, mientras frotaban sus brazos para alejar la desagradable sensación que los asaltó.

La voz volvió a sonar a un lado de Connie. La niña volvió la mirada hacia la voz; y esta vez, le pareció distinguir entre las sombras los contornos de una silueta.

\- _¿Lo ves, pequeña? Tus intentos por contactarlos no funcionarán. Harías bien en tratar de aceptarlo, y dejarlos solos._

\- ¿Pero por qué parece que se estremecen cuando los toco?

\- _Es porque realmente lo hacen. Pero ellos no sienten tu presencia en realidad. Te sienten como un viento frío que los asusta, y les hiela el corazón._

Connie se entristeció todavía más. Aunque no fuera más que un fantasma, sentía claramente que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Entonces... ¿Mi presencia los perjudica? ¿Los hace sentir peor?

\- _A ellos sí, hermosa. No están educados para entenderlo._

\- Pero... ¡Míralos, están tan tristes! -gritó Connie, con su voz entrecortada por los sollozos-. ¡No puedo verlos así! ¡No puedo!

Connie lloraba desesperada y perdió la noción del tiempo. Y Cuando al fin se calmó un poco, sintió la voz y la silueta muy cerca de ella.

\- _Pequeña... ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí?_

\- ¿Eh?¿Qué quieres decir? -respondió, completamente confundida.

\- _Diste el reglo más maravilloso que un ser humano puede dar. Tu vida, a cambio de la de otro. ¿Y recuerdas por qué lo hiciste?_

La niña permaneció en silencio, debatiéndose con un cúmulo de pensamientos y emociones contradictorias.

El debate mental la torturó durante un gran rato. Pero cuando al final dejó de llorar, se dio cuenta de que la voz estaba en lo correcto. Había una razón. Y en su tristeza, había estado a punto de olvidarlo.

\- ¿Y qué será de ellos?

\- _Lo mismo que para todo ser vivo que sufre una pérdida, corazón. Llorar mucho. Vivir su duelo, llegar a aceptar su pérdida... Y seguir adelante._

A pesar de sus palabras tan directas, Connie sintió algo en el tono de la voz que la tranquilizaba; la ayudaba a comprender y aceptar. Dirigió una última mirada sus padres. El cansancio al fin los había vencido, y dormían uno en los brazos del otro. Se acercó un poco a su lecho y estuvo a punto de darles un beso. Pero recordó lo que la voz le había explicado, y se conformó con mirarlos de cerca.

\- Papá. Mamá... Los amo tanto -dijo, mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse-. Ojalá puedan comprenderme y perdonarme algún día por lo que hice. Me siento tan feliz y orgullosa de haber sido su hija. Les deseo que siempre están juntos, y puedan procurarse paz y consuelo en el futuro.

Su esencia espiritual se diluyó, y abandonó la habitación en la que sus padres descansaban.

* * *

Con Steven, las cosas fueron mucho más difíciles.

Ella misma no lo esperaba. Creía haber llegado al límite de la tristeza al ver a sus padres. Pero Steven...

Apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo cuando lo vio. El muchacho lloraba e intentaba secar sus lágrimas, mientras repasaba las fotos de su celular en las que ambos aparecían juntos.

Dios... era tan difícil no poder hablarle. No estar a su lado para confortarlo y consolarlo.

\- De verdad, ¿le habré hecho un bien? -dijo en un susurro, mientras lloraba.

\- _Connie... Tienes que mirar al futuro, princesa._

La niña volteó. Era la primera vez que la voz se dirigía a ella por su nombre. Además, le pareció captar un tono de profunda tristeza que jamás le había escuchado.

-_ La tristeza no durará para siempre_ \- continuó la voz-._ Steven tiene tanta gente que lo ama. Además, tú tenías algo para él, ¿no es cierto? Tenemos que confiar en los que siguen vivos. Ellos le ayudarán a enfrentar su pérdida y su dolor._

Cierto. Nuevamente había olvidado algo muy importante. Las cartas y el regalo que ella había dejado para Steven. Había empezado a redactar las cartas cuando se dio cuenta de que cada misión implicaba un riesgo de muerte para los dos.

¿Sería suficiente? ¿La carta y el regalo le ayudarían a superar su dolor?

Justo en ese momento, Steven tomó su celular. y agrandó una foto en la que Connie salía sonriente, utilizando el vestido rojo y el sombrero blanco que tanto le gustaban a él.

El chico sonrió. Besó tiernamente la pantalla del celular, y la frotó un instante con su mejilla. Un momento después, dejó caer el celular en la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras gritaba.

\- ¿Por qué, Connie? ¿Por qué? ¡Si yo te amaba tanto!

La niña se cubrió la boca para ahogar un gemido.

\- No puede ser. Steven, entonces yo... ¿Tenía razón?

Ella siempre había sospechado que Steven estaba enamorado de ella. Tanto como ella de él. Pero comprobarlo ahora, cuando ya no era posible hacer nada...

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Aquello simplemente no era justo.

¡Nunca pudo probar sus labios!

* * *

\- Por dios... ¿Cuándo se acabará todo esto? ¿Cuando terminará tanto dolor?

\- _Cuando tú decidas que ambos ya han sufrido bastante, pequeña._

* * *

No podía dejar de verlo, y regresaba a él mientras su consciencia se lo permitía. ¡Tanto dolor, tanta soledad!

Hasta que no pudo más. Llegó el día en que lo vio tan triste, que no pudo evitar abrazarlo, y recargarse tiernamente sobre su espalda.

\- Yo aún estoy aquí, Steven. Y te amo. ¡Te amo! Yo... Aún estoy aquí, mi amor.

Steven pareció reconfortarse por un momento. Pero enseguida se estremeció. Hubiera jurado que sentía la cálida presencia de Connie en la habitación; y después, un escalofrío que recorría su espalda. Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Entonces, tomó las almohadas y las sabanas de su cama, y las lanzó con fuerza por toda la habitación.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooooo!

Steven dio rienda suelta a su dolor, su ira y frustración durante un rato más, mientras Connie lo miraba desgarrada e impotente.

El chico se calmó al fin. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Y fue ese el momento en el que Connie, en medio de su llanto y su infinito dolor, comprendió por fin la realidad.

Ya no podía hacer nada más en ese mundo. Todos sus intentos por confortar a los que amaba les habían traído confusión y desdicha. Tanto a ellos como a ella.

Por más que le doliera, por más que los extrañara... Tenía que dejarlos solos.

Se volvió hacia el último lugar donde había sonado la voz. La silueta era ahora una imagen apenas borrosa de una magnífica mujer; muy hermosa, prodigiosamente alta y con grandes rizos color rosado.

\- Estoy lista -dijo Connie, terminando de secar sus lágrimas.

\- _Lo sé, pequeña_ -dijo la mujer mientras sonreía-. _Sígueme_.

Desapareció en un túnel de luz enceguecedóramente blanca. Connie la siguió, y mientras se adentraba en el túnel, una maravillosa y desconocida sensación de paz invadió todo su ser.


	3. Una nueva existencia

**3.- Una nueva existencia**

Connie abrió los ojos muy lentamente.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien. Por primera vez desde que tenía consciencia, se sentía completamente relajada y a salvo. Sin nada que la preocupara o apremiara.

Estaba acostada sobre un lecho suave, pero mucho más firme que aquel en el que había descansado durante años. Cosa curiosa, no sentía las sábanas; y ella dormía tapada incluso en épocas de calor.

Movió sus manos para intentar tomar las cobijas y disfrutar un rato más de aquel sueño tan reconfortante y placentero. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había cobijas. En su lugar, su mano se había cerrado sobre alguna sustancia arenosa y fina.

Esto fue suficiente para despertarla del todo. Se incorporó bruscamente, y se encontró acostada sobre la arena de una playa que se extendía hasta donde su mirada podía alcanzar. Al lado de la playa, el océano presentaba una suntuosa estela de colores verdes, azules y violetas. Del otro lado, en lontananza, se veían las cumbres nevadas de unas montañas pardas e imponentes, con sus faldas cubiertas por una bellísima capa de verdor.

Era el paisaje más hermoso que había contemplado en su vida, y tanta belleza le había impedido sentir miedo ante la inusual situación en la que despertó.

\- ¿Te gusta el paisaje, pequeña? -dijo una voz cálida y familiar detrás de ella.

Connie se volvió para mirar. Esta vez, todo era maravillosamente claro para sus ojos. La mujer que se aproximaba era muy alta e imponente, pero a la vez hermosa, y extraordinariamente maternal. Su vestido blanco dejaba sus hombros y parte de sus magníficos pechos al descubierto, y la abertura en la zona del abdomen dejaba ver con claridad su brillante cuarzo rosado. Sonreía, y su actitud la hizo pensar que solo estaba esperando el momento más oportuno para abrazarla.

\- Me tomé la libertad de crearlo para ti, princesa -siguió diciendo la mujer, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella-. Tomé los elementos que sabía que más te gustaban. Pero en cuanto comiences a aprender, podrás hacerlo tuyo y a tu gusto.

La pequeña no entendió mucho de lo que aquella mujer le decía. Y no es que le importara en aquel momento. Ahora sabía exactamente de quién se trataba. La había visto muchas veces en el retrato de la sala del templo de las gemas, pero nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de conocerla.

\- ¿Señora Rose? ¿Rose Cuarzo?

\- ¡Connie! ¡Me da tanto gusto conocerte!

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Como dos amigas entrañables que se reencuentran tras una larga ausencia. Connie apenas podía creerlo. ¡Rose Cuarzo! ¡La madre de Steven! Era tan cálida. Tan suave y gentil. Por un momento, Connie tuvo la impresión de estar abrazando a su propia madre y a Steven a la vez.

Se apartaron un momento, y Connie miró el hermoso y sonriente rostro de la gema rosa. Pero, ¿acaso no se suponía que ella estaba encerrada en la gema de Steven?

\- Señora Rose. Estoy encantada de conocerla, y yo... -se interrumpió por un momento. Una sensación de pérdida y angustia comenzó a invadirla, sin que ella supiera por qué. Rose la miraba, y advirtió enseguida su dolor y confusión.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña? -dijo, pasando la mano por los cabellos oscuros de la niña.

\- Nada. Es solo que... Usted me recuerda tanto a Steven -los ojos de Connie se llenaron de lágrimas-. Y yo nunca pude... decirle.

La pequeña comenzó a sollozar, y Rose la atrajo hacia sí, cubriéndola con sus brazos. La retuvo por un tiempo, dejándola sentir su presencia por el mero contacto de su piel. Solo cuando la niña comenzó a calmarse, Rose la apartó con delicadeza y le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- Como te lo dije antes, pequeña. Tenemos que confiar en los vivos. Y tú le dejaste algo, ¿no es cierto? Estoy segura de que, en el fondo de su corazón, mi hijo sabe que lo amabas. Y que lo seguirás haciendo aunque ya no estés con él.

\- Entonces, usted siempre estuvo conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Casi siempre. Sobre todo al principio. Cuando estabas más triste y desorientada.

\- Usted... ¿Sabía que vendría? ¿Conocía lo que me iba a pasar?

\- No, pequeña. No funciona así. Me enteré en cuanto ocurrió, y hasta ese momento supe quién eras, y tu relación con mi hijo.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo funciona todo esto?

Rose puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le dijo con suavidad.

\- Tranquila, princesa. Todo a su tiempo. Sé que tienes muchas dudas y preguntas, pero tenemos todo el tiempo necesario. Por ahora, me interesa saber cómo te sientes.

Connie se quedó callada. Rose la había soltado, y la niña avanzó unos pasos en dirección al agua. Contempló aquella inmensidad de colores extraordinarios.

\- No lo sé. -dijo al fin-. Al despertar me sentía feliz, relajada. Pero ahora... No lo sé. Me alegra mucho ver que hay un cielo, y que es tan maravilloso como nos lo habían dicho... Porque esto es el cielo, ¿verdad?

\- En realidad es mucho más complicado que eso, princesa. No te preocupes por ahora. Sabrás todo lo que necesitas saber. Pero no has terminado de decirme cómo te sientes.

\- Extraño todo lo que dejé, señora. Entiendo que, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podía ayudar o contactar a mi familia y a Steven, accedí a venir finalmente a este lugar. Pero eso no significa que no los extrañe. Que no me duela todo lo que paso, y que ya no pueda estar con ellos en su tristeza...

Rose se incorporó y se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de Connie.

\- Aunque no lo creas, eso es muy bueno, mi niña. Todo lo que sientes es perfectamente natural para alguien que dejó afectos muy profundos en el mundo de los vivos. ¡Pobres de los que no sienten ese tipo de tristezas! Le cuesta mucho más trabajo adaptarse a este plano de existencia.

La niña volteó hacia Rose, un poco sorprendida por sus palabras.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad. Muy pronto entenderás que, para ser feliz y productiva en tu nueva vida, es necesario estar llena de amor.

\- ¿Productiva? -repitió la niña, confundida-. ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Todos existimos para crear y trabajar, pequeña. Las cosas no son diferentes aquí.

\- ¿Incluso una... adolescente como yo?

\- Especialmente gente pequeña y llena de amor como tú, Connie. Algunas de las tareas más difíciles y delicadas las llevan a cabo niños pequeños.

Connie abrió mucho los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más sorprendida.

\- ¿Niños pequeños? Pero, ¿cómo? Si no tienen la fuerza, ni la capacidad. Quizá tampoco la inteligencia.

Rose Cuarzo sonrió ampliamente.

\- Por supuesto que la tienen. Y tú también, Connie. En este plano de existencia, yo no soy más poderosa que tú. Tengo más experiencia, pero nada más.

La muchachita apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Rose se acercó nuevamente a ella; le tomó la barbilla con una mano, y le dijo con suavidad.

\- Muy pronto comprenderás que aquí, solo estás limitada por tu imaginación y voluntad.


	4. Construyendo mi realidad

**4.- Construyendo mi realidad**

\- Perdone, señora Rose, pero... No comprendo nada.

Rose sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

\- Hagamos algo para que lo entiendas. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que aquí no hay animales ni plantas?

Connie recorrió el terreno con la mirada y asintió. Era cierto. Aparte de ellas, no se veía ningún otro ser sentiente.

\- Muy bien, mi niña. Cierra los ojos. ¿Cuál es tu ave favorita?

\- ¡El pelícano! - respondió al punto la pequeña.

\- Piensa en uno. Imagínalo con todos sus detalles. Su pico, su plumaje... su graznido característico. ¿Te gustaría ver uno en este lugar?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- De acuerdo. ¡Abre los ojos!

Connie abrió los ojos, y sintió a la vez sorpresa y profundo deleite. ¡Había un pelícano en tamaño natural a unos cuantos metros de ellas!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué hermosura!

El ave graznaba y las miraba inquisitivamente. Se veía tan hermosa, que Connie sintió deseos de tocarla. Se acercó para hacerlo. Y cuando Rose vio su intención, intentó avisarle:

\- Eh... Connie. No sé si debas...

Pero la niña ya avanzaba hacia el ave y ésta, sin advertencia previa, lanzó un picotazo y salió volando. Connie apenas retiró la mano a tiempo.

\- ¡Ay! - gritó la niña desconcertada -. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

\- Por tus creencias, Connie. Si no estás bien convencida de algo, aquí te traicionarán tus dudas y temores inconscientes. En el fondo, tú sabes o crees que los pelícanos son agresivos. Eso era lo que _esperabas_, aunque no lo quisieras. Por eso te atacó el que acabas de crear.

\- Mmmn... Creo que todo esto será más difícil de lo que creía.

\- En realidad no, hermosa. Tienes que ir muy poco a poco. Con la práctica, podrás lograr cosas que ahora te parecen imposibles. Pero vamos despacio. Por ejemplo, ¿imaginas al pelícano de otro color?

\- Sí - respondió la niña, mientras veía al ave hacer piruetas sobre la superficie del océano. ¿Qué tal color verde?

Con solo desearlo, el ave se tiño precisamente de ese color. Connie se sintió tan contenta que comenzó a saltar y aplaudir.

\- Y nunca has visto a un pelícano verde, ¿no es cierto? -dijo Rose deleitada -. ¿Qué tal otro color?

\- Podría ser... ¿Azul con motitas rojas?

Nuevamente, el ave cambió de color. Connie estaba extasiada. No se había sentido tan contenta desde que abandonó el mundo de los vivos.

\- ¡Muy bien, linda!

\- Señora Rose, ¿puedo intentar otra cosa?

\- ¡Claro que sí, princesa! Esta es tu realidad. ¡Créala como tú quieras!

Connie entonces hizo surgir palmeras, palapas, un gran grupo de gaviotas migratorias y hasta un par de niños jugando a la pelota.

\- ¡Esto es maravilloso, señora Rose! - los ojos de la chica brillaron como dos estrellas -. ¿También puedo volar y cambiar de forma?

\- No te sentirías segura, pequeña. Son cosas que jamás has hecho. Recuerda, debes ir poco a poco.

-Oh... Yo pensé que no teníamos límites aquí - dijo Connie, un poco decepcionada.

Rose sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

Repentinamente, Connie comenzó a elevarse. Perdió el control de su cuerpo mientras flotaba a mayor altura cada vez.

\- ¿Qué... Qué pasa? ¡Señora Rose, ayúdeme por favor!

Enseguida empezó a descender. Tocó tierra delicadamente; pero seguía sintiendo tanto miedo, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡Oh, Connie, lo siento! - dijo Rose mientras la abrazaba-. Lo siento de verdad, hermosa. Solo quería mostrarte mi punto. Cuando intentas algo en lo que en realidad no crees, puedes lastimar tu mente. Te crearás miedos innecesarios, y te limitaras a ti misma en el futuro. Nunca has podido volar. Puedes aprender a hacerlo si quieres, pero debes estar segura de que puedes hacerlo. Y eso te llevará un poco de tiempo.

\- Ya veo - dijo Connie mientras secaba sus lágrimas -. Pero yo no pensé en volar. ¿Entonces, como floté?

Rose sonrió de nuevo.

Yo lo hice, princesa. Cuando estás con alguien más, el control es compartido. Y si llegara a haber una pelea por el control, casi siempre lo gana el más experimentado, el que tiene mayor convicción y el que cree que lo puede ganar. Jamás olvides eso - dijo la gema, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

* * *

\- Entonces, señora Rose, ¿usted de verdad creía que quedaría encerrada en la gema de Steven?

\- Sí, pequeña. Eso fue lo que yo pensé. Pero nunca me imaginé que mi esencia espiritual quedaría sin ningún tipo de asidero material; y que mi... "alma", vendría a este plano de existencia. Fue algo así como... Una forma muy complicada de suicidio.

\- ¿Y se arrepintió en algún momento?

\- Jamás, princesa. Jamás. Igual que tú, quedé muy desconcertada en un principio. No sabía qué hacer, sobre todo cuando vi a Greg con Steven en brazos -suspiró-. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar con él ayudándolo, cargando a mi bebé... pero ya no fue posible. Mi guía no tardó mucho en aparecer, y me explicó las cosas de la misma manera en que yo lo hice contigo.

Rose se detuvo por un instante. Contuvo el aliento, mientras la niña la miraba sin perder un solo detalle de sus palabras y sus gestos.

\- Te confieso que para mí fue mucho más fácil que para ti, Connie. Porque Greg y las chicas sabían muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, comenzaron a actuar en consecuencia. Resolví muy rápido mis sentimientos pendientes, y empecé mi nueva vida.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Rose cerró los ojos y Connie se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, seguía extrañando con todas sus fuerzas a Steven, a su marido y a las gemas.

\- Señora Rose... -comenzó a decir la niña, mientras tocaba su brazo.

\- ¿Sí, Connie? -dijo Rose, saliendo bruscamente de su trance.

\- Déjeme decirle que la admiro.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -dijo Rose, desconcertada.

-Sí, señora. Antes de conocerla en persona, no sabía bien qué pensar de usted. No sabía por qué se había ido. Y vi a Steven sufrir por usted tantas veces como no puede imaginarse.

Rose no dijo nada, pero sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- Pero comprendí que, si usted no hubiera hecho eso, Steven jamás hubiera existido. Yo hubiera muerto a mis once años. Nunca hubiera conocido a un chico tan genial... A un amigo tan sensacional. Nunca me hubiera enamorado, ni tampoco habría vivido las mil experiencias maravillosas que tuve a su lado. Gracias a Steven recompuse mi relación con mis padres, y logré vivir dos maravillosos años más, señora. Y todo eso fue gracias a su sacrificio.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Rose, y tomó a Connie en sus brazos. La niña correspondió, y ambas estuvieron un rato así, sin decir nada. La gema rosa acarició los cabellos oscuros de la niña y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Gracias, Connie. ¡Te agradezco tanto por decirme eso! Yo sabía que mi Steven iba a ser un niño maravilloso, y que algún día iba a conquistar el corazón de una joven muy especial. Pero nunca, ni en mis mejores sueños, me atreví a pensar que lo fueras tanto, querida. Quizá tú creas que yo te salvé, pero eres tú la que está sanando la herida más grande de mi alma, princesa. ¡Gracias!

Se abrazaron muy fuerte. Las lágrimas fluían, mientras sus almas y sus corazones comenzaban a encontrar una paz que habían estado buscado desde hacía mucho.


	5. Almas gemelas

**5.- Almas gemelas**

Steven estaba sentado ante la mesa de la sala de su casa. Las Gemas de Cristal habían salido nuevamente a una misión. Todas hubieran querido estar todo el tiempo con Steven, pero las bestias del norte habían comenzado a merodear nuevamente y ya no era posible postergar una nueva misión. No tuvieron más remedio que dejarlo solo.

El muchacho permanecía con los ojos fijos en la lejanía, sin ver nada en particular. Hacía solamente dos noches, en sus esporádicos momentos de sueño, había tenido una visión de Lisa y Archimícarus. Pero no tal como eran, sino en la versión que Connie y él habían realizado en el cuarto de su madre.

Connie se veía tan hermosa vestida como Lisa... Y había vencido con facilidad a aquel clon de sí misma que había acosado a Steven. Podía cerrar los ojos y verla, con su capucha rosada, el vestido alto y su parche en el ojo...

Sin que pudiera explicárselo, a Steven le acometió el impulso de dibujarla. Fue por hojas bancas y lápices de colores, y comenzó a dibujar. Hizo una verdadera obra de arte, con Connie/Lisa a un lado y Archimicarus/Steven del otro lado, ambos riendo felices y tomados de la mano. Dibujados a la perfección y perfilados con vivos colores.

Pero no se detuvo ahí. Volvió a dibujar a Connie, esta vez con su vestido blanco de bodas. Riendo feliz, con el parche en su ojo. A su lado, Steven vestido con elegante traje negro, pues Archimícarus se había convertido en un ser humano. Y junto a los dos, un hermoso y suntuoso pastel de bodas, tan enorme y majestuoso como lo describía aquel maravilloso libro cuyo final no gustaba a Connie.

Steven contempló el dibujo, y se dio cuenta de que era casi igual al que había hecho en su momento, justo antes de leer el pasaje del pastel de bodas. Le había contado a Connie que quería dibujar aquel pastel, pero jamás lo hizo.

Y ahora que por fin lo había hecho, Connie no estaba para verlo.

\- Sé que no te gustaba el final, Connie -dijo Steven en voz alta-. Pero quizá te hubiera gustado ver mi concepción del pastel de bodas. ¿Verdad que sí, mi amor?

En ese momento, Steven sintió un aura cálida que lo envolvía. Como si la presencia espiritual de su gran amiga hubiera venido a confortarlo.

\- ¿Connie? -susurró-. ¿Connie, eres tú?

* * *

\- ¡Hola, señora Rose! -dijo la niña, encantada de ver nuevamente a la majestuosa gema rosa.

\- ¡Connie! ¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿No me tardé mucho? Cambiaste el paisaje. ¡Haz hecho un trabajo maravilloso!

La playa había desaparecido, y ahora Rose contemplaba una llanura verde, con unos cuantos macizos de árboles aquí y allá. Gran parte del campo estaba cubierto de hermosas flores de colores muy vivos y, a cierta distancia, se veía una especie de escenario. Parecido a una pantalla de cine.

\- No en realidad, señora. Bueno... Me sentí muy sola, pero he comenzado a agregar algunos detalles más a mi mundo. ¿Qué le parece eso?

\- ¡Es increíble, Connie! Eso es... ¿un dibujo?

\- Sí, así es. Quizá no debía haberlo hecho, pero no pude resistirme, ¿sabe? -la niña se sentó sobre un verde césped y abrazó sus rodillas-. Steven y yo disfrutábamos mucho de la lectura, y él hizo algunos dibujos de lo que íbamos leyendo en los libros de fantasía.

\- No te preocupes, hermosa. Es normal que de vez en cuando quieras sacar a relucir tus recuerdos. ¿Entonces, proyectas en esa especie de pantalla los dibujos que hizo mi Steven?

\- Sí. Este, por ejemplo, es de la Spirit Morph Saga. ¡Vea! El dibujó a Lisa, la protagonista y a Archimícarus, su halcón parlante; utilizando imágenes de nosotros dos. ¡Mire! Esa soy yo, ese es él, disfrazado; y...

Se detuvo un momento, con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, linda? -preguntó Rose.

\- Este pastel nunca lo dibujó -dijo Connie, con la voz cascada por la emoción-. Steven me dijo que pensaba dibujarlo. Y luego ya nunca lo hizo porque... A mí no me gustó el final de la historia.

Rose contempló el hermoso pastel, bellamente decorado y pintado con técnica irreprochable. ¡Se veía tan hermoso y poco natural!

Entonces, una sospecha comenzó a tomar forma en su mente. ¿Acaso podría ser...

\- Connie, ¿quieres decir que el nunca hizo esa parte del dibujo?

La niña negó con la cabeza. Se levantó. Estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Ahora era Rose quien tenía los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

\- No es posible... No. ¡No es posible! -musitó la gema rosa, acercándose lo suficiente al dibujo para tocar la textura de los colores.

Connie miraba el rostro de Rose, y se sintió muy inquieta viendo su semblante demudado.

\- Señora Rose, me está asustando. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- ¿Nunca visualizaste el pastel de bodas de esta manera?

\- No. Ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en él hasta este momento.

-No. ¡No! Simplemente, no puede ser... - exclamó Rose Cuarzo, más asombrada que nunca.

La muchachita estaba ahora realmente asustada. No era tanto la presencia del pastel en el dibujo, sino porque estaba ocurriendo algo que la su propia guía no parecía capaz de entender. Haciendo acopio de valor, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

\- ¡Señora Rose! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Explíqueme, por favor!

Rose la miró con los ojos humedecidos.

\- Tú y Steven son... Almas gemelas.

\- ¿Almas gemelas? -repitió la niña, sin entender.

\- ¡Sí! No hay otra explicación posible. ¿De qué otra manera podrían comunicarse después de tu muerte? ¡Este dibujo lo acaba de hacer Steven!

Aquello fue demoledor para Connie. ¿Entonces, sí podía comunicarse con él? ¿Había una esperanza de que supiera cuánto lo amaba?

\- Señora Rose -dijo Connie, con su rostro bañado por las lágrimas -¿Es verdad lo que me dice?

\- ¡Sí, pequeña! Claro que lo es. Las almas gemelas son rarísimas, pero existen. Yo... Sabía de ellas, claro. Pero jamás soñé que... Mi propio hijo...

No pudo seguir hablando. Su voz se quebró, y se cubrió el rostro para llorar. Connie sintió que las emociones se agolpaban en su garganta, y gritó:

\- ¡Steven! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, Steven!

* * *

\- ¿Connie? ¡¿Connie, eres tú!?

Steven hubiera jurado que escuchó la voz de Connie diciendo que lo amaba, correspondiendo a sus sentimientos.

Pero de repente, el aura cálida que había sentido desapareció; y el muchacho sintió la soledad con más fuerza que nunca.

Fue hasta el dibujo y lo tomó. La imagen de Connie era tan vívida que comenzó a llorar, sin poder controlarse. Las lágrimas mancharon el dibujo del pastel e hicieron que los colores se corrieran.

Aquello fue demasiado para él.

El dibujo estaba arruinado. Connie ya no estaba con él, y se sentía solo.

\- No. ¿Cómo vas a ser tú? Tú estás muerta. ¡Muerta! Y eso... no hay manera de remediarlo.

En un arranque de furia, comenzó a desgarrar el dibujo y lo convirtió en trocitos de papel. Lo arrojó tras de sí, y salió corriendo del templo.

* * *

Por un momento, Connie sintió que un aura cálida la envolvía. La sensación era muy parecida a la que sentía cuando Steven le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Era tan real, que la niña se sintió conmovida y confortada. Pero pronto sintió de nuevo el vacío y el frío del abismo espectral que los separaba.

Sobresaltada, volteó a ver el dibujo. Los colores del pastel se habían corrido, y Connie emitió un grito de angustia.

\- Connie, ¿qué? -dijo Rose Cuarzo, al tiempo que se descubría los ojos.

Ante los ojos azorados de las dos, el dibujo perdió todos sus colores, y se encogió. Se había transformado en un montón de hojas descoloridas que una brisa desconocida hizo desaparecer en la lejanía.


	6. Dudas y temores

**6.- Dudas y temores **

A Connie costó mucho tiempo y trabajo muy superar lo ocurrido en su contacto con Steven. Pero afortunadamente, Rose Cuarzo se quedó por un tiempo con ella. Se consolaron la una a la otra, y Rose le enseñó mucho más acerca del control de su realidad, y lo que se esperaba que ella hiciera en esa nueva existencia.

Al principio, Connie no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer. Pero cuando Rose le enseñó a entrar en contacto con otras personas y realidades, Connie comenzó a hacer amistades y se interesó enseguida por las almas que en la tierra se consideraban inferiores: los animales. Y especialmente los perros.

Se sorprendió mucho de que ellos necesitaran guía en su tránsito al otro mundo, tanto como los seres humanos. Las pobres criaturas generalmente estaban confundidas, ansiosas, presas de un gran estrés; y con frecuencia tardaban mucho tiempo en encontrar el camino hacia su plano de existencia particular, si es que lo hacían. Muchos terminaban en la realidad de otra persona que los cuidaba y acogía. Pero otros tantos vagaban perdidos por inmensidades vacías durante muchísimo tiempo.

Connie resultó estar singularmente dotada para interactuar con los perros. Era muy sensible a su situación, sus necesidades y sentimientos. Con frecuencia habían tenido amos y muertes muy crueles, que los hacían desconfiar de los humanos. Pero Connie era capaz de encontrar siempre la forma de ganarse su confianza, y garantizarles un tránsito seguro hacia su propia realidad.

Además, su trabajo le permitió ponerse en contacto con gente muy agradable. Hizo amistad rápidamente con Mara, una mujer joven que falleció en un accidente automovilístico y dejó en el mundo a su esposo y un niño muy pequeño. Connie y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, cuando no estaban cumpliendo con alguna misión de su trabajo.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente, Connie -dijo la mujer en un suspiro-. A mí también me dolió muchísimo ver a mi marido solo, con el bebé en brazos y llorando por mi muerte. Pero con ayuda de mi guía, pronto me di cuenta de que no les hacía ningún bien demorando mi partida. Todos mis intentos por abrazarlos y consolarlos les producían incomodidad y escalofríos.

\- A mí me pasó lo mismo, amiga. ¡Fue terrible tratar de abrazar a mis padres y a Steven! Parecía como sí... Como si hubieran visto o sentido a un fantasma.

\- Por lo que sé, eso éramos exactamente antes de venir aquí. Espectros, almas descarnadas que atormentan a los demás, y a sí mismos. Nuestra energía vital, o alma si lo prefieres, puede ser aterradora para los seres vivos.

\- Qué triste, ¿verdad? Sería lindo poder comunicarnos con ellos. Confortarlos. ¿No piensas de vez en cuando en tu marido y tu niño?

\- Todo el tiempo, Connie. Todo el tiempo. A mí y a mi marido nos encantaban los animales, y sigo dedicándome a ellos en este plano de existencia. Él es veterinario, y atendía unos casos aterradores de animales maltratados. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando veo el alma atormentada de una mascota que ha sufrido? Es imposible que lo olvide... ¡Ojalá pudiera encontrar una forma de que sintiera cuánto lo amo!

\- Sí. Yo todavía no puedo olvidar el pastel de bodas en el proyector. Y a veces, me parece sentir a Steven. Es... un calor, una especie de confort que no puedo describir. Como si me estuviera abrazando. Y luego, una brisa fría que me hiela hasta los huesos -dijo Connie, que temblaba solo por recordar la sensación.

Mara le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

\- Ojalá yo pudiera sentir eso de mi marido, Connie. ¡Por lo menos eso! No sé si decir que eres afortunada, pero... ¡Cómo quisiera yo tener esa sensación que describes, aunque luego tuviera que sentir el frió del abismo que nos separa!

\- Dios... -murmuró Connie, tan avergonzada que rehuyó la mirada de Mara-. Creo que nunca lo había pensado así. En serio soy afortunada, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy segura de que, cuando tu Steven... abandone el mundo de los vivos, vendrá directamente a ti, Connie. Después de todo, es tu alma gemela.

La mujer trató de sostener su sonrisa, pero fue imposible. Su semblante se descompuso y prorrumpió en sollozos.

\- Mara... -dijo Connie, corriendo a su lado para consolarla.

\- ¡Ay, Connie! Tengo tanto miedo. Y si... mi marido... ¿conoce a otra mujer? ¿Y si tiene a otros hijos? Quizá no quiera verme cuando ya esté aquí.

\- Si realmente te amaba, yo creo que lo verás aquí, sin duda. Aunque también ame a otra persona.

Connie intentaba sonar convincente, pero empezó a tener miedo; y pronto sintió verdadero terror. ¿Qué garantías tenía de que a Steven no le ocurriera lo mismo? Después de todo, él iba a pasar muchísimo tiempo en la tierra. Quizá fuera inmortal. Tal vez no se verían hasta que ocurriera la muerte térmica del universo. ¡En miles de millones de años! ¿Y si se enamoraba de una gema, que también eran inmortales?

\- Ay no... -susurró Connie.

Entre sus sollozos, Mara se dio cuenta de que Connie estaba profundamente angustiada. La niña parecía a punto de llorar. Se olvidó por un momento de su tristeza para abrazarla y estrecharla contra sí.

\- Connie... Perdóname. Ya hice que te angustiaras.

\- Ay Mara... Yo creí que el cielo era un lugar de dicha y felicidad eternas. ¡Y mira! También aquí existen la angustia y los temores.

\- Creo que por eso necesitamos tener trabajos, ¿verdad? Y amistades. Para consolarnos mutuamente y soportar la espera antes de reunirnos con nuestros seres queridos.

\- Y quién sabe cómo sean estas cosas para los seres inmortales, como Steven -completó Connie.

* * *

Las dudas de Connie nunca se aquietaron del todo, pero también era cierto que entre más trabajaba, más se enamoraba de su trabajo y se sentía feliz con él. Hizo aparte otras amistades dedicadas a lo mismo, y Rose Cuarzo seguía visitándola de vez en cuando.

Pronto perdió cualquier noción del tiempo. Seguía pensando en Steven constantemente, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea de que no podía hacer nada para acelerar su encuentro. Lo que tuviera que ser, sería. Y si tenía que transcurrir una eternidad para que lo viera de nuevo, pues así sería.

Ella lo esperaría de todas maneras.

No por eso dejaría de pensar en él. No por eso dejaría de amarlo. Aunque de seguro, en la Tierra, alguien más lo amaría a él.

No tenía idea de que las almas gemelas jamás se olvidan. Se reconocen al instante, y jamás se resignan del todo a estar separadas... Y algunas no pueden resistir la ausencia.

Por eso, se sorprendió mucho la siguiente vez que vio a Rose Cuarzo. La extraordinaria y bellísima gema rosa se veía abatida, y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.


	7. ¿Por qué lo castigan?

**7.- "¡¿Por qué lo castigan?!"**

Cuando Rose vio a Connie, intento limpiar discretamente las lágrimas de su rostro. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que la niña ya había advertido que algo iba mal, pero no tenía más remedio que aparentar mientras fuera posible.

\- ¿Señora Rose? Que gusto verla - dijo Connie, dubitativa.

La gema rosa fingió alegría, y forzó su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

\- El gusto es mío, pequeña. Ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¡Mírate! Te ves preciosa.

Se abrazaron. Connie sintió que Rose la sujetaba con más fuerza y durante más tiempo de lo habitual, y se sintió todavía más inquieta.

\- Preciosa usted, señora. ¿Cómo ha estado?

\- He estado muy bien, Connie. Pero ahora...

El semblante de Rose Cuarzo se descompuso. Su voz se quebró, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para continuar.

\- Tú y yo vamos a estar juntas por un buen tiempo. Tenemos que... hacer juntas algo muy difícil.

Connie se tomó unos segundos para contestar. El miedo se estaba apoderando de ella. Si una gema tan sabia, poderosa y experimentada como Rose Cuarzo se veía casi quebrantada, tenía que ser en verdad algo muy, pero muy difícil... Y muy malo.

\- Bueno... Estaré encantada de pasar tiempo con usted, pero... Pasa algo malo, ¿verdad? ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¡Ay Connie! Me temo que se trata de Steven.

\- ¿Steven? - dijo Connie, confundida-. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Rose bajó la vista por un momento. Cuando la subió, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- Acaba de morir, cariño... Nuestro Steven está muerto.

Por un instante, Connie sintió que se desvanecía. Su garganta se cerró y se llevó una mano a la boca. Estaba a punto de llorar; pero de repente, recordó lo que aquello significaba.

\- ¡Ay, mi Steven! Pero entonces, ¡Él estará pronto con nosotras! , ¿Verdad? - dijo Connie casi entusiasmada- ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

Rose miró a Connie. No había dejado de llorar.

\- Nunca, mi niña. ¡No podremos verlo!

Connie se puso seria de nuevo. Una sospecha aterradora se abrió camino en su mente. De pronto, no quiso saber... Pero tenía que preguntar.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Rose se pasó la mano por el rostro, y respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- Steven se suicidó, pequeña... ¡Jamás lo volveremos a ver!

* * *

Steven sostenía el Punto de Quiebre, la magnífica y brutal arma que Bismuto había construido; miles de años antes de que él fuera tan siquiera un pensamiento.

Tal como lo había imaginado, el arma sobrevivió al río de lava en que él la había sumergido tras su trágica pelea con la armera. Otra aliada perdida por su culpa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar nuevamente en Zafiro, Perla y Amatista. ¿Se recuperarían?

Otra cosa que era culpa suya. El estúpido error que casi le cuesta la vida a su padre, y a tres de sus aliadas.

Rubí lo insultó, le reprochó y le reclamó hasta qué él dejó de estar de ánimos para escucharla. Si no servía para nada, ¿por qué tendría que seguir con las Gemas de cristal?

Sin duda estarían mejor sin él. Los cuatro años transcurridos desde la muerte de Connie no mejoraron su situación para nada.

Su padre ahora salía de giras. Tenía una nueva esposa, y un hijo más pequeño al que dedicaba toda su atención

Los padres de Connie lo habían acogido como al hijo que ya no tenían, pero... El trabajo y una nueva mudanza se confabularon para que ellos tuvieran que mudarse permanentemente de Ciudad Playa.

Dewey había perdido la alcaldía. Ni siquiera en eso pudo ayudar. Y Nanefuá Pizza era mucho más enérgica en lo que concernía a las Gemas de Cristal. Ahora, muy pocos los querían allí. Había perdido a todos sus amigos. Y todos sus motivos para vivir.

Y para colmo, se cumplían cuatro años de la muerte de su amada Connie. Nunca, jamás, pudo encontrar a alguien que la sustituyera. A alguien a quien pudiera amar con esa intensidad. A alguien a quien pudiera confiarle sus temores y compartir sus esperanzas.

¿Morirían también sus amigas? ¿Sobreviviría su padre?

Cassie, la mujer de su padre, no lo había culpado; pero se negó a que la ayudara a cuidar a su hermanita mientras Greg se recuperaba. Una vez estuvo a punto de dejarla caer, y Cassie le sugirió amablemente que podría ser más útil en su casa.

Ahí tampoco lo necesitaban. Nadie lo necesitaba; y ponía en peligro a todos.

Todos estarían mejor si él desaparecía.

Por eso buscó el Punto de Quiebre, abandonado dentro de la Forja. El lugar donde cinco años antes había luchado y derrotado a Bismuto.

Steven no vaciló. Tras encontrar el arma, se tomó un momento para recordar cómo se utilizaba. La apuntó directamente hacia su gema.

Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, justo antes de activar el gatillo, dedicó un último pensamiento a las Gemas de Cristal, a su padre y a Connie.

\- Adiós... Y ojalá algún día puedan perdonarme por todo lo que hice.

* * *

Connie creyó haber escuchado mal. Por un momento, todo se puso negro y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Aquello era inconcebible. Cruel. Imposible.

¿Cómo era eso de que nunca volvería a verlo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Señora Rose -dijo con dificultad-. Eso quiere decir que... ¿Steven está en el infierno?

Hubo una pausa. Rose cerró los ojos.

\- Sí. Podría decirse eso...

Connie notó que sus mejillas estaban húmedas; pero increíblemente, no se sentía triste, ni desesperada. La dominaba otra sensación. Una que no había sentido desde su llegada a aquel plano de existencia.

Furia.

Se levantó para encarar a Rose Cuarzo. La gema rosada casi se había dejado dominar por su tristeza.

\- ¿Qué es esto, señora Rose? ¡¿Por qué lo castigan!? Entonces, ¿es cierto que los suicidas quedan fuera de la gracia de dios?

Rose volteó a verla. Casi parecía sorprendida por la reacción de Connie.

\- No, Connie. No funciona así.

\- Entonces, por favor, ¡explíqueme cómo funciona, porque ya no entiendo nada! - dijo la niña, cada vez más alterada.

\- ¡Nadie está castigando a Steven, Connie! No hay un Dios que castiga y premia, pequeña. De hecho, no hay un dios tal como tú lo concibes. Él... o eso... está en todas partes, pero en ninguna en particular. Puedes decir que... Es algo así como las leyes de la naturaleza. Las leyes que gobiernan este, y todos los planos de existencia.

Conforme explicaba, Rose se iba calmando un poco. Pero al final, sus emociones acabaron por dominarla de nuevo.

\- No existe un dios personal. Nadie castiga, pero nadie salva tampoco. No hay un tribunal... No hay un juicio. Y por eso... No hay nadie a quién apelar. Y nadie con quién interceder por Steven.

Connie cerró los ojos, cada vez más enojada. Antes de hablar, estalló en una carcajada amarga.

\- ¡Qué conveniente, señora Rose! ¡Qué justo! -dijo con ironía -. No hay nadie que esté castigando a Steven, pero lo van a dejar para siempre entre fuego, torturas y sufrimiento. Alguien lo metió allí, ¿no? ¡Porque conozco a Steven, y dudo mucho que él lo hubiera hecho voluntariamente!

\- Connie... Esto va a sonar terrible, atroz... Y lo es de verdad. Pero Steven sí se metió allí. Y lo hizo voluntariamente, aunque sin saber.

Connie se volvió hacia Rose Cuarzo y la tomó de los hombros con la fuerza de la desesperación.

\- ¡No juegue conmigo, señora! ¿De verdad, tan poco conoce a su hijo?

Eso hizo que Rose reaccionara a fin. Con la misma fuerza, sujetó las manos de Connie, casi hasta hacerle doler. Pero la muchachita no la soltó.

\- Connie, ¡Entiende lo que te voy a decir! Hay un orden natural en nuestra vida y nuestra muerte. ¡Hay un orden en nuestra partida! Y desgraciadamente, los suicidas como... como nuestro Steven, alteran ese orden. Y la consecuencia, es que su alma y su mente quedan dañadas para siempre. No es un castigo. ¡Los suicidas mueren en la desesperación! ¡Mueren creyendo su vida completamente arruinada! Y eso es lo que los lleva al infierno.

Cerró los ojos, y aflojó la presión sobre las manos de Connie. La abrazó.

\- Pequeña... Al suicidarse, la desesperación destruyó la mente de Steven. Le creó una jaula en la que no existe nada más que sus tormentos internos. No hay guía que pueda acceder a él. No hay manera de sacarlo de su trance de desesperación... porque el mismo no lo quiere, no puede, o no cree poder salir jamás. Se castigará a sí mismo, por toda la eternidad.

Connie suspiró. Con suavidad, pero con firmeza, apartó a Rose de sí y le dio la espalda.

\- Entonces, ¿Steven no tiene esperanza? -dijo después de unos momentos-. Usted logró entrar a mi realidad, señora. Yo entro en la de Mara, y en la de otras personas y animales. ¿No podemos entrar en la realidad de Steven?

\- Sí, Connie. Podemos, pero... -empezó Rose y se detuvo-.

\- ¿Pero... -la apremió Connie.

\- No nos reconocería. Jamás volverá a reconocernos. ¡Ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie! Y lo peor de todo... No podemos llegar a su realidad directamente. Es imposible encontrarlo en la infinitud de este plano.

Connie cerró los ojos. Solo por un instante, se dejó invadir por la angustia y desesperación.

En poquísimo tiempo, un tropel de imágenes acudieron a su mente: Steven salvándola de la roca. Steven en las miles de fotografías que se tomaron juntos. Steven en tantos y tantos recuerdos hermosos; mostrando siempre su enorme sonrisa. Su amabilidad. Su maravilloso corazón...

¡No! ¡Steven no se merecía una eternidad de torturas sin fin!

\- Lo buscaré, señora Rose.

Rose se había echado a llorar nuevamente. Pero al escuchar la voz de Connie, se sintió tan sorprendida que volteó a verla.

Nunca había visto una mirada de enojo y determinación como aquella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Steven no se merece eso, señora. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, ni cuánto tiempo me lleve. Iré al infierno para salvarlo; y lo traeré aquí, con nosotras... A donde pertenece.


End file.
